The subject matter described herein relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to a pericardial access device configured to access a pericardial cavity or space.
Medical devices are known to access a pericardial space for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. The pericardial space is at least partially defined by a pericardium. The pericardium is a double-walled sac that substantially covers the heart. Due to the proximity of the pericardial space to the heart, percutaneously accessing the pericardial space through the pericardium may increase a risk of heart perforation, which may endanger and/or traumatize a patient.